Cette journée d'été
by NipponPrincess
Summary: Un réveil énergique, des surprises toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, et deux destins qui s'unissent... Pour Lucy, aucun doute, cette journée excentrique restera gravée dans ses souvenirs ! [ONE-SHOT] [Natsu x Lucy]


**Princess :** Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me revoici pour un nouveau récit, mais cette fois, ce sera un One-Shot, avec en vedette, le couple Natsu X Lucy ! :D Un récit mignon et sympathique écrit un jour ensoleillé de Juin... Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, je précise que l'univers et l'ensemble des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (bientôt, ils seront miens *-*), et sont uniquement la propriété de Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant ce One-Shot.

* * *

**Cette journée d'été...**

"Biip ! Biip ! Biip !" C'est une alarme, plus précisément l'alarme d'un réveil, qui sonna dans la pièce. Une main sortit de sous la couette, chercha, puis fit tomber le réveil, qui tomba dans un fracas du diable. Une jeune fille blonde se leva alors. Le Soleil de Juillet déposa ses premiers rayons sur son doux visage. Elle profite de cet instant si beau et si calme, car elle sait qu'une tranquillité pareille se fait rare, surtout lorsqu'on est une mage de Fairy Tail !

**Lucy** : Hum... Déjà le matin... Tiens ? Natsu n'est pas venu squatter cette nuit.

La jeune fille scruta son appartement, ne voyant nul trace de son ami. Puis elle repensa ainsi à toutes les fois où Natsu est apparu dans son appartement, comme par enchantement. Mais comment arrivait-il à entrer ? N'ayant aucune envie de se miner avec ce casse-tête, la blonde secoua la tête, pensive.

**Lucy** : Quel idiot celui-ci... Mais... HEIN ? NEUF HEURES ! BORDEL JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Lucy fonça dans sa salle de bains, et en sortit en quatrième vitesse, trempée, et en serviette. Lorsqu'elle prit ses vêtements, elle aperçut quelque chose. Un corps ?!

**Lucy** : Qu'est-ce que... AH ! UN MORT !

Le corps se réveilla en sursaut, et se releva lentement. Des cheveux roses, des yeux déterminés, une écharpe blanche... On ne pouvait se tromper.

**Natsu** : Guueuooah ? *Regarde Lucy et rougit*  
**Lucy** : Na-Natsu ! BA-KA ! *Lui assène un coup en pleine figure*  
**Natsu** : Gouh... Pitié qu'on m'achève...

Soudain, d'autres personnes se levèrent d'un coup, un peu partout dans la pièce.

**Erza** : Bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon ah ah!  
**Lucy** : BOUAH ! Erza ?  
**Grey** : Humph !  
**Lucy** : Grey !?  
**Juvia** : *accoudée à la fenêtre* Quelle magnifique journée aujourd'hui !  
**Lucy** : JUVIA !?  
**Wendy** : Ohayo mina !  
**Les mages (sauf Lucy)** : Ohayo !  
**Carla et Happy** : Miaou...  
**Natsu** : Bref, il est temps de manger !  
**Les mages (sauf Lucy)** : OUAIS !  
**Lucy** : ...  
**Erza** : Je vais prendre une douche.  
**Juvia** : Grey-sama, savez où est le lavabo ?  
**Wendy** : Des crêpes, des crêpes !  
**Lucy** : ...  
**Natsu** : Lucy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
**Lucy** : ...  
**Grey** : Lu-Lucy ?  
**Erza** : Elle est malade ?  
**Lucy** : Vous...  
**Natsu** : Quoi ?  
**Lucy** : Vous tous... DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ CHEZ MOI !?  
**Les mages (sauf Lucy)** : *s'envolent au loin* Ouah ! LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX !  
**Natsu** : *Au loin* Nous reviendroooonnnsss...  
**Lucy** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent encore ceux-à... Ils m'énervent à venir tous squatter chez moi ! -_- *regarde l'horloge* 9h15... Me voilà en retard tiens.

Lucy courut jusqu'à la guilde et s'aperçut du peu de monde dans la cour. Une situation plutôt inhabituelle donc. Cependant de la musique s'échappait de la forteresse.

**Lucy** : J'ai peur d'un coup...

Elle ouvrit ainsi la porte et découvrit une ambiance... JAZZ !? Les cartes de Kanna volaient un peu partout. Des spots diffusaient de nombreuses formes lumineuses qui s'étalaient sur le plafond et les murs. La musique jazz faisait danser tout le monde. [NDA : Ici "The Lady is a tramp" de Tony Bennet & Lady Gaga] Des étincelles de partout, des lumières, des feux d'artifice, des costumes et toutes sortes de cotillons avaient été sortis.

**Mirajane** (en costume d'homme des années 50) : *vient en dansant* Ohayo Lucy !  
**Lucy** : Mira-chan ? Tes-tes vêtements !  
**Mirajane** : C'est beau n'est ce pas ? C'est Elfman qui me l'a cousu !  
**Lucy** : Elfman hein... *pense à Elfman en train de coudre* Ouaoh. Choquant.  
**Mirajane** : Tu as l'air préoccupée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
**Lucy** : J'aimerais juste savoir comment Natsu et tout le reste réussissent à chaque fois à rentrer dans mon appartement... Je ferme tout pourtant.  
**Mirajane** : Aucune idée. Cependant, ils t'attendent tous à la table 19 !  
**Lucy** : Merci Mira. Au fait, pourquoi la guilde est dans une telle ambiance ?  
**Mirajane** : Je crois que c'est l'anniversaire d'un ami du Maître, et c'est un chanteur de jazz très connu ! Tony Bennet il me semble. D'ailleurs tu dois porter ça spécialement pour aujourd'hui ! *Lui montre une robe rose à pois blanc courte, avec une ceinture blanche et des talons blancs.*  
**Lucy** : Hum... Quel manque de goût.  
**Mirajane** : Je dois retourner au bar, à la prochaine ! *repart en dansant*

Lucy courut se changer à l'abri des regards, puis revint dans la grande salle de la guilde, toujours dans une ambiance de fête bruyante et enjouée. Elle se mit à chercher activement à ses amis.

**Lucy** : Table 19... Ah, les voilà. *marche jusqu'à la table* Rebonjour !

Erza discutait avec Grey. Erza était vêtu d'une robe noire et rouge, a pois vermillon, Grey d'un costume bleu et blanc à rayures. Juvia dormait sur la table, avec une robe semblable à celle de Lucy, mais noire à pois blanc, avec un collier de grosses perles. Wendy n'était pas attablée, Natsu non plus d'ailleurs. Carla et Happy se disputaient.

**Erza** : Tiens te revoilà Lucy ? Jolie robe !  
**Grey** : J'ai bien aimé ce matin pas toi ?  
**Lucy** : Pas franchement. Sinon, où sont Natsu et Wendy ?  
**Grey** : Aucune idée, ils sont partis depuis que Happy et Carla se disputent.  
**Carla** : Dans la forêt !  
**Happy** : A la montagne !  
**Carla** : Forêt !  
**Happy** : Montagne !  
**Carla** : FORÊT !  
**Happy** : MONTAGNE !  
**Carla** : FO-RÊT !  
**Happy** : MON-TAGNE !  
**Lucy** : Ils discutent de quoi exactement ?  
**Grey** : De la prochaine destination de nos vacances.  
**Lucy** : Je vois... HEIN !?  
**Erza** : Chaque équipe de la guilde part en vacances durant une semaine pendant l'été.  
**Lucy** : Excellent ! Mais... Où va-t-on ?  
**Erza** : C'est la question du débat.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent discrètement près de la table où nos amis discutent. Et elles sont... En maillot de bain !? Qui sont-ils ?

**Ombre 1** : Nous sommes de retour...  
**Ombre 2** : Pour vous jouer un MAUVAIS TOUR...  
**Ombre 1 & 2** : MOUAH AH AH AH ! NOUS SOMMES LA TEAM DES DRAGONS SLAYERS ! [NDA : Les ombres sont Natsu et Wendy, soyons clair.]

**Erza** (d'un ton tranchant et ferme) : Ridicule.  
**Natsu** : Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?  
**Wendy** : Snif... Natsu-san...  
**Erza** : Au fait, vos costumes, ils sont où ?  
**Natsu** : Dans ton tro... *Erza l'étrangle* AÏE ! GWAAH, je peux plus respirer ! *s'évanouit*  
**Erza** : Voilà qui est mieux. WENDY !  
**Wendy** (apeurée) : Ou-oui Erza-san ?  
**Erza** : Où sont vos costumes ?  
**Wendy** : Et bien on voulait vous faire une surprise...  
**Natsu** : *se réveille* Effectivement car...  
**Natsu & Wendy** : Pour vous donner un avant-goût des vacances... Nous avons réservé un après-midi à la station balnéaire "Aux Palmiers Dorés" !  
**Lucy** : C'est pas vrai !? La station de luxe !?  
**Wendy** : Oui ! Celle-ci ! Et nous partons tout de suite ! Préparez-vous !  
**Grey** _en caleçon_ : Je suis déjà prêt !  
**Juvia** : *se réveille d'un coup* GREY-SAMA ! Votre corps est magnifique !  
**Erza** : *ignore Grey et Juvia* Et c'est pour ça que vous avez abandonné vos beaux vêtements ? Vous vous êtes mis en maillot de bain juste pour ça...  
**Lucy** : J'ai peur.  
**Erza** : Vous êtes vraiment... LES MEILLEURS !  
**Lucy** : HEIN !? ERZA FÉLICITE NATSU !?  
**Erza** : Quelle idée fantastique, je suis très fière de vous ! Ré-équipement !

La magie d'Erza la transforme. Le sort agit, la faisant devenir éclatante et brillante, puis, d'un éclat, elle retombe au sol, dans un maillot de bain bleu.

**Erza** : Pour toi Juvia ! *lui lance un deux pièces bleu et violet*  
**Juvia** : *attrape au vol* Merci Erza-Sama !  
**Erza** : Allez Lucy, il ne manque plus que toi ! *Lui donne un deux pièces rose*  
**Lucy** : Que-Quoi !?  
**Erza** : Zou ! File te changer, on t'attend dehors !

Lucy se revêtit de son maillot dans les toilettes, puis sortit en tongs dans la cour. Toute la bande l'attendait. Elle observait un peu tout le monde, puis son regard se porta sur Natsu. Ses yeux noisettes, son visage, son torse...

**Lucy** _en pensée_ : *rougit* _Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon comme ça... Si je pouvais je... Hein ? Mais à quoi je pense moi !_  
**Natsu** : Lucy, tu vas bien ?  
**Lucy** : Ou-oui très bien, pou-pourquoi ?  
**Natsu** : Tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?  
**Lucy** : Non, je vais très bien... Ce-ce n'est rien...  
**Natsu** : Bien j'imagine que...  
**Wendy** : Dépêche toi Natsu-san !  
**Natsu** : Oui !

Les mages passèrent donc leur journée sur la plage, se baignant, bronzant. Le Soleil faisait don de son incroyable chaleur. Natsu passa son temps dans l'eau [NDA : étonnant pour un mage de feu] avec Wendy, Lucy et Erza le passèrent à se prélasser sur le sable fin. Grey, lui, trouvait la chaleur particulièrement contraignante, et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver de la fraicheur sous un parasol. Juvia, quant à elle, se détendait dans l'eau... Elle s'y sentait si bien... Qu'elle devint elle-même de l'eau [NDA : Je me suis pas foulé :')] La journée passa malheureusement très vite, et il fût temps de partir. Le Soleil baissait à l'horizon, laissant un doux ciel orangé.

**Erza** : Tu t'es déjà changée Lucy ?  
**Lucy** : Oui, tout à l'heure avec Wendy et Natsu.  
**Erza** : Bien. Je vais me changer aussi, et je vais chercher nos sacs à la réception. Va rejoindre Natsu si tu veux ! Il est sur un rocher près de la plage, je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir !  
**Lucy** : Après tout... J'y vais.  
**Erza** : A tout à l'heure ! Profites-en bien !  
**Lucy** : En profiter ? Quoi ?  
**Erza** : Rien... *sourire sadique*

Lucy ne chercha pas bien longtemps pour trouver Natsu. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans sa mémoire.

**Lucy** : Natsu... Tu vas bien ?  
**Natsu** : ...  
**Lucy** : Natsu ? ... Bien je m'en vais...  
**Natsu** : ... Non reste...

Lucy s'assit à côté de Natsu. L'ambiance était silencieuse et paisible. Devant eux se couchait le Soleil, qui semblait plonger dans la mer, comme pour s'endormir à travers son flot paisible.

**Natsu** : Ignir...  
**Lucy** : *le regarde avec un air interrogatif*  
**Natsu** : Ignir... Lui aussi il aimait regarder le Soleil se coucher...  
**Lucy** : J'imagine, oui...  
**Natsu** : Tu penses que lui aussi... Il regarde ce Soleil disparaître ? Tu penses qu'il est... Vivant ?  
**Lucy** : J'en suis sure.  
**Natsu** : ... *regarde Lucy dans les yeux*  
**Lucy** : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
**Natsu** : ...  
**Lucy** : Arrête ou je te frap...

Là, Natsu venait de faire une chose inimaginable. Une chose qui changea tout. Il l'embrassa, d'une douceur infinie mélangée à une passion dévorante. C'était ça. Lucy fût surprise, puis rendit ce baiser. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que rien ne puisse les troubler. Le crépuscule était apparu, laissant un ciel étoilé. Oui, cette journée, Lucy allait s'en souvenir... Cette journée d'été...

~THE END~


End file.
